Headwear, such as visored caps and clip on type visors have been in ubiquitous use for some time and these caps and headwear, while offering shading for the eyes and the like have been lacking in the ability to allow for protecting the neck portion of the wearer when the need arises.
There have been various suggestions of caps having a pivotal bill and even some with various appurtenances to achieve protection from the sun by various means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,364 directed to a BASEBALL-STYLE CAP HAVING A ROTATABLE BILL, is directed to the baseball style cap which includes a crown portion and a bill that is rotatable about a generally horizontal, rotational axis such that the bill projects outwardly from the crown portion and is repositionable, along the outer periphery of the crown portion, from a forward eye shading position to a rearwardly directed neck shading position.
However, this prior art cap suffers from several deficiencies in that one is not able to shade both the frontal portion of the wearer's head and the rearward portion at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,187 to Libson directed to a SUN VISOR, is directed to a headpiece having a visor front and a detachable visor which, in one position may overlie the front visor and when detached may be positioned in order to shade the neck of the wearer.
Each of these prior art devices suffer in several respects in that either expensive fastening members are required or the headwear themselves do not achieve the attributes that one would desire in a headwear that would provide for having the ability to carry a visor in an unobtrusive manner and yet be able to position it so as to give the shading qualities desired.
Additionally, some of the prior art headwear has not allowed for a visored headwear that has an open crown to allow for the ease of wearing of women's hair affixed in a ponytail or the like.